


So We Have Chemistry?

by sarcactus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Michael has a lot of inner turmoil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: Ray doesn't care, never has, but Ryan just might change that.





	1. First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a chaptered fic so we'll see how it goes! Hope you enjoy!

Ray dropped his bags next to the only vacant bed in the room, Michael had been in here already, but he wasn’t sure where he was now.  
He sat down on the bed without sheets and just kinda slumped down to the side. It’d been a long ride here and even though he practically slept the whole way he was still exhausted. He looked around the small room, eyeing up the set up he’d seen the years previous to this one. The two carved out closets, the two beds, and the two desks along with one blessing, a mini fridge. He went to the mini fridge and prayed to the God that he didn’t believe in that Michael had stocked it with something already. He opened it and, wow, suddenly he was God’s slut. It was packed with Monsters, the red ones to be exact, water, soda, chocolate, and some hidden booze in the back. Ray grabbed an Ultra Red Monster and then went back to his bed. He set it down on the desk on his side of the room and decided he’d unpack later, but for now he knew he needed at least the fitted sheet on the bed, he wasn’t uncultured.  
While struggling with the sheet he heard the door click open.  
“Ray!” Michael exclaimed and ran to hug him, almost tackling him to the ground. The fitted sheet popped off of the corner opposite to the one he’d been working on and he sighed.  
“Michael, my best friend in the whole world, you're a fucking idiot. Now would you put that corner back on?”  
Michael snorted, “Only because you asked so nicely.” Michael flashed Ray a smile and then fixed the sheet for Ray.  
He looked like he was doing well. He also looked pretty good appearance wise. He was wearing jeans and a graphic tee and a green beanie. His brownish hair was poking out in its curly form and what can Ray say? He can admire someone who's attractive even if he isn’t actually remotely personally attracted to them.  
“Thanks for stocking the mini fridge, I opened it and saw God himself.”  
Michael snorted yet again. “No problem, you got your system?”  
“Hell yeah, you know it!” Ray grinned and reached for his drink.  
“Where were you at earlier?”  
“Visiting Gavin, he’s in the room right across from us. The idiot didn’t request a roommate and then didn’t check his fucking email to see who it actually ended up being so now he’s just waiting.”  
“Sounds like something he’d do I mean are you even surprised?”  
“Not one fucking bit.”  
They laughed a bit and then Ray remembered about Geoff and Jack.  
“Team OG anywhere close by?”  
“Just down the hall. We’re fucking set this year!”  
“Awesome, dude! Okay, let’s go see if Gavin’s still in his room. I’ve missed that idiot.” Ray told Michael, heading for the door. Michael trailed behind as they crossed the hall and entered into Gavin’s room, seeing as the door was open.  
The Brit was laying on his bed, phone in his hand. He looked up at the noise of shuffling feet and grinned.  
“Ray! Man, how i’ve missed you, dude!” Gavin exclaimed as he hopped up from his bed, pocketing his phone.  
“Gavin, we gamed together last night.” Ray pretended like he wasn’t excited to see him for a few seconds, but then broke into a huge grin. Gavin shook off his thoughts that Ray didn’t care quickly and smiled back at him. He pulled him into a big hug and then pulled back a little. “Michael, join in! We need a lads hug!” Michael shook his head, but joined in on the hug anyways. Once they all pulled away it was Michael who spoke, “So who’s ready to game, lads?”  
“What about Geoff and Jack?” Ray asked.  
“They told Gav and I that they’d come later.”  
“They’re probably fucking.” Ray said matter of factly.  
“They’re both straight.” Gavin chimed in.  
“Yes, but if they weren’t they’d totally be fucking.”  
“I mean you’re right, but anyways lets play some fucking Minecraft until those assholes get here. Gav and I already set up his xbox.”  
“We’re gonna split the screen three ways? And play Minecraft? Man it must be my lucky day!” Ray faked enthusiasm.  
“Well, asshole, our systems aren’t set up and I don’t want to waste time doing that right now, c'mon let’s just play, at least it isn’t Monopoly.”  
“You’re right, I guess God really has shown himself today. Next time I go down on a dick I’ll think about repenting.”  
Gav squawked and Michael rolled his eyes, “Like you even get dick.”  
“You’ll never know, I guess.” Ray just shrugged.  
They all squeezed onto Gavins bed, grabbed a controller, and signed in. The lads gamed for awhile and Ray had to admit he was having fun even if they were playing Minecraft. Then Geoff and Jack finally showed up and the party really got started.  
“Lads!” Geoff practically yelled as he came in the door that Michael opened. He was definitely intoxicated to some degree, Ray wasn’t really big on alcohol himself, but to each their own. He had no place to criticize or even care really.  
“Gav, Michael, nice to see you guys again. Ray! My favorite Mexican!” Geoff said looking at each of them.  
“Geoff, you know I’m Puerto Rican.”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Well, okay. Anyways, hey Jack. How are you, dude?”  
Jack smiled, “I’m good, Ray. Great to see you!”  
Jack usually went along with most of Geoff’s antics and just watched him closely to make sure he stayed safe. Therefore, Jack seemed sober and if he wasn’t he didn’t let on to that fact.  
“It’s bev time boi! Are you going to go get the beer from your room?” Gavin asked Michael.  
“Don’t worry I stored some in your mini fridge already.” Michael replied.  
Gavin just looked confused as to when he did that, but didn’t question it. He took a drink from Michael and sat back down on the bed.  
“So what’s the plan bois?” Gav questioned the group.  
“Isn’t the plan always to drink and game?” Ray asked.  
“I mean for this year! We have to make it a good one!” Gavin said, yelling when Michael pushed him over so he could sit down.  
“You’re going to make me spill my bev, Micoo!” He sputtered.  
“Oh, Micoo!” Geoff and Jack mocked Gavin at the same time.  
Gavin just laughed. “So c’mon, what’s the plans for the year?”  
“To raise some fucking hell.” Geoff told the boys. Jack just sighed.  
“To not flunk this school year?” Ray said, he didn’t really care, but he knew the other boys wanted him to at least pass.  
“Good goal, asshole. Almost didn’t make it last year.” Michael said, giving him a look.  
“Hey, but I did so who cares.”  
“Me, dumbass. If we don’t graduate together I’ll chop you dick off.” Geoff chimed in.  
Ray just rolled his eyes, “Fine, dad.”  
They continued to drink and took turns gaming since they only had Gavin’s system set up. They called it a night considering it was one am and more than one of the was absolutely plastered. They all tucked Gavin into bed as he was already half asleep. Ray supported Michael as they went back to their room and Jack was trying to help Geoff, but he kept saying he didn’t need it. They split in the hall and Ray put Michael in his bed.  
“You good, dude?” Ray questioned Michael who was squirming under his sheets.  
“Yeah, I’m just trying to get these fucking jeans off.” Michael replied.  
Ray nodded understandingly and changed into some sweatpants himself.  
“It’s cool if I turn off the light?”  
“Go ahead, I’m already asleep.”  
Ray hit the lights and grabbed his blanket from his bag. He settled in on his bed and wrapped the blanket around him. He fell asleep wondering what this year would hold for him.

-

Ray woke to a lot of shuffling around and just wanted to turn back over and go to sleep because it had to be too early for him. He didn’t even open his eyes before addressing Michael.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Going to the club fair with the rest of the guys. I was just going to let you sleep, but do you want to come?”  
“Definitely not.”  
Michael snorted, “I assumed so. I’ll see you later then.”  
Ray heard the door open and close and then he opened his eyes. He picked up his phone and looked at the time. It read 11:54 am. God, Ray thought, it’s way too early. He was considering trying to go back to sleep, but he knew his efforts would be fruitless. He sat up and rubbed his face. He supposed he could set up his system and game, maybe smoke some since Michael was gone. Not that Michael cared if Ray smoked in front of him or not, but he still respected Michael and felt bad whenever Michael declined to smoke with him.  
Ray went about setting up his Xbox and it took a lot less time than he expected honestly. He was in the menu when he pulled out his pipe. He forwent his bong this year because it was just too big for him to pack. He pulled out his grinder and put a bit in, grinding it up. He packed the bowl pretty full, hoping he could get a good high today. He picked up his tuxedo print lighter and lit the top right corner. He took a deep breath, than moved his thumb from over the hole to clear the air. It was a pretty nice first hit. He pretty quickly smoked the rest then set it aside to clean up later. He picked up his controller and chose to play COD zombies. His high was coming on faster than usual and he thanked god that his dealer had hooked him up with the best for a discount since he was a regular and he was buying in bulk.  
Ray zoned in on the feeling as he played and just relaxed. He hoped the guys would be out for a bit longer. He didn’t mind them seeing him high, I mean he was really almost always high around them, he just wanted some time alone. He had grabbed a bag of chips he’d had from the car ride yesterday, but knew it wouldn’t be enough. So he texted Michael asking him to bring back anything edible he found in the lunch hall. After that he ate his chips, drank a monster, and fought some zombies.


	2. First Period? Never Heard Of Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so short I'm sorry haha enjoy!

It had been a week. A full week of school and Ray had skipped his first class every day. It got to the point where he didn’t even set an alarm to snooze in the morning anymore. He just slept to the start of his second class and almost always missed part of that one too. Sometimes he even got up on time, but smoked instead of going to class.  
Michael was tired of it already. If he was going to pass this year he needed to go to fucking class.  
“Ray, get the fuck up.” Michael said albeit rather calmly for how frustrated he was. “You have to go to your first period class today or you’re gonna get fucking expelled. Forget the fact that your parents are huge benefactors, they’ll do something to your dumbass.” Michael continued. Ray just groaned.  
“Can I at least get high first?”  
“You don’t have fucking time. If you're gonna make it to the science wing in time you basically need to leave now. Also that defeats the fucking purpose of even going to the class, asshole.”  
Ray groaned again. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his face. He had some scruff, seeing as he did the bare minimum to take care of himself. He had also fallen asleep last night while gaming so he was still in yesterday's uniform. It looked like Michael had turned his system off and put a blanket over him after he fell asleep. He should thank him for that sometime, as he always did it.  
Ray got up and shuffled to the carved out hole in the wall that this place called a closet. He grabbed his purple hoodie and threw it on in place of his blazer and tie. It wasn’t allowed, but no one ever said anything to him and when they did he didn’t even listen.  
He grabbed his backpack that never had anything in it, besides some candy, and was off. How people did this every morning? He had no idea. He couldn’t give a shit about whatever fucking science class he was going to right now. He slipped the backpack around his body so that he could rummage in it while walking. He knew he’d thrown a Monster in here yesterday at some point. He pushed all the candy around until he finally found the Ultra Red drink.  
He made his way to the science wing, drink in hand. He was pretty sure it was room 4002 or at least he was hoping it was. He didn’t know what class it was so that was really all he had to go off of.  
He came to room 4002 and peered in the open door. The class hadn’t started yet, but it was already pretty full. Well, yolo, if it wasn’t the right class he’d already missed a full week of the real one.  
He made for the only open seat in the back of the class, but it was taken before he could get to it. He looked around the classroom and saw a couple seats open towards the front. He chose the one closest to the door and next to someone who was leaning over a book on their desk. Great, he was sitting by a fucking nerd.  
The class started and he learned they were in Chemistry, that sounded about right. Ray figured he was in the right class after all. After that discovery he then basically zoned out throughout the whole rest of the class. Looking around, staring at the clock, playing on his phone. He’d completely forgotten about the stranger next to him until he was leaning over and saying something.  
“Huh?” Was all Ray managed out.  
“I asked if you needed notes. I didn’t recognize you and then I realized it was because you weren’t here the first week.” The stranger replied.  
Ray was about to tell him to fuck off when he finally actually looked at him. Now Ray wasn’t a major softie, but god damn this guy was an angel. His hair seemed to cascade down around his face and his features were soft, but still sharp enough. But it seemed like everything led up to his eyes. Ray had never seen prettier blue eyes in his life. He imagined they’re what a crystal clear ocean looked like, he wouldn’t know though because he’d never been to the beach. Ray thought about his next move. How could he possibly get this God to keep talking to him.  
“Yeah, sure that’d be great.” Ray told him, taking out his phone to take pictures. He knew he’d never look at them, but appearances, right?  
“I’m Ray by the way.” He said to the stranger.  
“Ryan.” The stranger-Ryan-replied. He flashed Ray a smile and it was infectious. Jesus Christ, was this guy a model?  
“Thanks for the notes. Anything else I should know about the class?”  
“Well, there's this one project he assigned already. It’s a semester long project, but you probably shouldn’t wait too long to get started on it. You can work in groups of two to four.”  
Ray sat there for a second, wondering how he could get Ryan to be his partner, but his thoughts were interrupted by the boy himself.  
“I actually don’t have a partner yet if you’d wanna work together.” Ryan asked Ray shyly, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking away.  
He knew nothing about Chemistry or Ryan, but if this was the quickest way to get his dick sucked by a God, well, he was down.  
“Sounds fucking good, dude!”  
Ryan smiled so wide, “Awesome! Okay I gotta run or I’ll be late for my second period. See you in class tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, see you.”  
Ryan left as Ray grabbed his backpack and headed back for his room. He decided to skip the rest of the day to even out all the times he had missed his first period.  
Ray voluntarily agreeing to do work to get his dick sucked? More likely than you’d think.


	3. There's A Bit of Drama Between Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun with this filler chapter lmao I'm sorry

Ray had noticed that Michael had been spending a lot of time with Gavin. Not just a lot, but all of his time. And, well, that wasn’t outside of the norm, but usually Ray was included or even Jack and Geoff.  
Ray knew about Gavin’s crush on Michael even if Gavin didn’t know himself. Gavin and Ray had talked about their sexualities before as Ray’s always seemed a point of interest to the guys. Gavin had claimed he just didn’t really care for a label, but he was down for anything. It didn’t surprise Ray, nothing really did.  
Even though they never talked about it Ray saw the looks he gave Michael and the delicate touches. So, when Ray noticed Michael’s absence he was scared for Gavin. Scared that Michael was unknowingly leading Gavin on.  
Ray didn’t know how to approach Michael about it without outing Gavin’s crush that technically wasn’t really confirmed. He didn’t know how to approach Gavin without being shut out because Gavin ‘most definitely did not like his best mate’ Free did that a lot.  
Michael snapped Ray out of his thoughts by getting up to leave their room.  
“Hey, where you going?” Ray asked nonchalantly.  
“Gavin’s room, turns out his roommate dropped and it’s a great place to hang out.” Michael answered.  
“Well, Gav could come in here and we could all game.”  
“We, uh, were actually just going to do some studying tonight.” Michael said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Michael felt bad for not inviting him, Ray could tell, but he didn’t make any notion that he was going to invite him now. Ray was unsure if he should push it or not. Michael never talked about his sexuality, always changed the subject when it was brought up. Ray didn’t want to make Michael uncomfortable, but didn’t want Gavin to get hurt so he pushed.  
“Is there a reason you don’t want me there? Like, are you and Gavin a thing?” Ray knew they weren’t, but it was all he could think to say. He regretted it immediately. Michael’s expression changed within a second. It was hard to read, but it wasn’t good.  
“Why would you say that?” Michael spat out.  
Ray was confused, but he still answered. “You guys have just been spending a lot of time together alone.”  
Michael looked almost infuriated. “So, I can’t spend time with my best friend who, mind you, I never see because he lives in Europe because it makes me gay?”  
“I didn’t say you were gay, Michael.” Ray wasn’t sure why that mattered so much. Ray was gay and Michael was fine with it. He knew Gavin was something other than straight and he was fine with it.  
Michael just left without saying anything else. Ray wasn’t sure exactly what he triggered, but he knew it wasn’t going to be good for him or anyone around them.  
-  
Michael was avoiding him. He hadn’t seen him in a few days, but he had come to get his system and some clothes when Ray had gone to eat the other day. He had texted Gavin, but he had just replied asking what had happened and saying he should let Michael cool off. Ray didn’t tell Gavin what happened. He didn’t tell anyone. He returned back to only leaving his room for food and skipping most, if not all of his classes. It worked out because this boarding school acted like a college. It didn’t matter if you went to the classes, but you had to do the grades either way. Ray knew if he didn’t start going he wouldn’t be able to make the minimum grades. So he got up the next morning and headed to Chemistry. He hadn’t forgotten about Ryan, god how could he, but he had been preoccupied, so to see that smiling face light up when he walked in the room was a special feeling. All his stress melted from his shoulders as he slipped into the seat next to Ryan.  
“Haven’t seen you in a bit.”  
“My attendance record has never been great, I make up for it in charm.”  
Ryan chuckled, “If you say so.”  
Class started and Ray really couldn’t creepily stare at him the whole time and he wanted to keep up some semblance of appearances so he actually paid attention. It was the most effort he’d ever put into a class at this school  
The class ended and he put his paper (the paper he borrowed from Ryan) into his backpack and stood.  
“Hey, Ray?”  
Ray looked over at Ryan, “Yeah?”  
“Can I have your number so we can start working on the project, maybe, if that’s alright I mean yeah…” Ryan mumbled, looking down at the floor and shifting his weight.  
“Yeah, give me your phone.” Ryan cooperated and then Ray sent his number a text. When Ray gave the phone back Ryan snorted.  
“’Hey smooth talker’ You’re oh so sure you’re so charismatic?” He laughed at the end.  
“I know I am babe.” Ray said with a smirk and Ryan blushed. Ray had him right where he wanted him.  
“Want to start brainstorming the project tonight? You can come to my room after seventh, I’m in 1020.” Ray said, looking at Ryan’s still pink tinted cheeks.  
“Do you want to come to mine? I have a single so we’ll be alone.” Ryan told Ray.  
Ray overdramatically acted shocked. “Are you trying to make a move on me, Haywood?”  
Ryan went wide-eyed. “Wh-what no! No not at all! I just meant so we wouldn’t get distracted by any roommates. I didn’t mean to insinuate anything at all, like at all…” Ryan kept mumbling until Ray stopped him. “It’s fine, dude, I was only joking. I’d love to meet you at your room after seventh. Just text me later.” And with that Ray was off to his room, going to prepare for his not date with Ryan in lieu of going to his classes.  
Ray was caught off guard by Michael in their room when he walks in. Michael turned around, recognition shifting across his face, then he turned back around, promptly ignoring Ray.  
Ray wasn’t sure what to do, halfway into the door, frozen solid.  
“Hey.” Ray said unsurely.  
He got no answer.  
“Michael.”  
Still no response.  
Ray let the door close and he walked closer, reaching out his hand, “Mi-“  
“Not right now okay, Ray?”  
“Why are you here?”  
“This is my room, isn’t it?” Michael bites back.  
Ray retracts. Michael sighs. “Gavin and I are fighting so I can’t stay in his room right now, okay? That doesn’t mean I’m happy to be here either, though.” He adds on the last sentence as an afterthought.  
Ray frowns and crumples in on himself. “I’ll stay somewhere else tonight.”  
Ray starts throwing things in his bag, Michael doesn’t respond. Ray frowns even more.  
He pulls out his phone and texts Ryan asking if he can meet him in the lunch hall and then he leaves the room. He walks to the lunch hall and sits down at a corner table with his head in his hands. He’s not sure how long he’s there until he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
“Ray? Are you okay?” It’s Ryan. Ray let’s out a sigh.  
“I need somewhere to stay tonight. Gavin’s not super happy with me because I wouldn’t tell him what was wrong with Michael and Geoff’s too nosy for his own good so I can’t stay with him and Jack. I’m so sorry.” Ryan just looks at Ray with a sad smile.  
“It’s okay, Ray. You can stay in mine tonight. It’s not a big deal at all.” He offered up a bigger, more genuine smile. “Did you not go to second?” Ryan continued.  
Ray smiled embarrassingly. “Maybe not?”  
Ryan just chuckled and shook his head. “I have to make it to third, which you should probably do as well, but if not here’s my key, my room is 1125.”  
Ray smiled up at him, gratefully. “Thanks, Ry.”  
Ryan smiled all the way up to his eyes. “See you later, Ray.”


End file.
